Hidden Desires
by RP Angel
Summary: The characters that inspired this can be found on twitter under @PrizedCapture and @ValorousVillain but what you read here and there are not the same story.
1. Chapter 1

This was written for my friend of several years. Their friendship will stay with me for years to come and it will never be forgotten.

* * *

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

* * *

Eyes flick upwards almost as if they were tired but it wasn't the case. Long fingers tapped upon the solid wooden armrest silently before an index finger was raised and it motioned to dismiss those before him.

"Not one brother? Not even one to amuse you with her crimson?" There was a scoff of disgust in reply.

"Last thing I'd wish for was a lynch mob that we'd need massacre to demonstrate our superiority." There was a pause before the last of the maidens left the room. "She's not here brother, the prophecy was wrong. If that hag was still alive I'd end her for her this deceit." He rose from his place. "I'll be back before dawn." Quick steps though the several aids that remained, parted for their lord and master; disappointment etched in their features. They too had hoped that the legend was in fact true and the century of waiting would come to an end.

Passing through several passageways brought him out to a garden of strewn darkened stones that were as ancient as him; though he didn't look a day over thirty, they were all well weathered. Several more quick steps found him in the open countryside and to his place of reflection, away from the prying eyes and ears of the castle. He found his place on top of a stone that hadn't moved in centuries as far as he could recall and crouched down on it. It may have been part of a very large boulder or ancient mountain range that had long since been eroded away or covered by dirt but there it was; it grounded him. He let his features of authority and superiority transition to what was buried deep within him, disappointment.

He kept his voice low and unassuming. "Prophecy. What were you thinking Vladimir?" He would spend several hours like this, doubting the reason for his continued search.

There was a disturbance in the distance, his eyes traced down the country road in the distance to the three figures riding on horseback. They were travelers from afar, they weren't familiar to him and he knew all in his region. Travelers were not, in the understanding he and his brother had with the town that surrounded their home, under their protection or more clearly, fair game. He listened, they were arguing and from what he could immediately surmise, his home was their destination.

"She's being selfish mother. What kind of man would marry a complete stranger, I'll tell you, a desperate one." "Shhh they will hear you and we will be turned away with not so much as an audience." Sobs from the third one were heard. "Oh wonderful, now she'll be all puffy and blame me for it. Wake up and forget this fantasy and go find a real man and be happy." "Stop upsetting your sister Jacqueline." "If father were still alive he'd have put a stop to this lunacy before we'd left, dammit, we'd still be home. But no, here I am on this stinking horse, in the middle of nowhere, freezing, on the idle hope some mythical creature, that has lived for ever it seems, takes a fancy to my ridiculous and childish sister." More sobs.

He was amused at the human's cruelty towards her sister. The humans he witnessed in his presence always tried to keep a dignified composure around him, never so much as raise their voices and seeing this uninhibited display was entertaining.

"I told you to keep quiet child." The hoses were stopped. He rose to his feet to take a few steps to the side of the stone to see where they were being hidden behind a tree. The moon was half full and despite the great distance still between him and the riders, his keen eye caught sight of them.

"I'll tell you this daughters, before your fathers passing he revealed a great secret to me that must never leave your lips because the others of their kind would seek to destroy you."

His ears honed in; secrets after all could bring down kingdoms, even human ones. The horses sensed the nearby threat of him and were uneasy. The women quieted them down and they complied.

"Your father was of the bloodline, of the family that his deceased Queen came. Generation after generation of your relatives have come to be considered, but were turned away. I'd have not bothered myself but then there was talk of a prophecy and according to it, it's nearly time for the reemergence of her, the image of her. The odds are with us and I'd regret it to my last breath if I didn't even try to fulfill the wishes of your father."

"That's ridiculous mother, father would not have allowed this. I'll have no part in being presented, besides, I'm too old, thank God."

The mother sounded more exasperated than when he first heard her. They would be seeking an audience with him shortly, and he'd know this about them, their heritage. This wasn't any different from the others that have approached him. His fallen queen had many descendants, some he had even feasted on that insisted and demanded their place at his side. The queen's relatives were getting harder to come by as the decades passed. The blood lines themselves were being diluted by the humans moving away and breeding with others from other lands.

The winds that were keeping away until now started to move in. He was up wind from them and he first caught the scent of the horses; they were foul smelling creatures he never cared for. He picked out their human scents and committed them to memory for later on.

"I'd be glad to take myself home mother so you can go without me and not worry about me making a scene." There was a hint of deviousness in her voice, it almost sounded like a threat; he grinned at the clever girl. "I will not allow you to go off in the dead of night child now come on and let's go find an Inn." The one called Jacqueline turned towards him, in his direction, and pushed away the windswept hair from her face.

"Illeana" The name fell from his lips so easily. He had sworn to never speak it again for fear he'd relive the day she was taken from him by his enemies, his Queen. This image, the face of traveler, held his gaze.

"Can we go now mother, I'm freezing my tits off."

"Child please, if not for your own dignity then think of your sister."

"I hope I don't have to kill someone to get a decent meal at this hour, I'm starved. Why didn't come by car anyway?" The horses were signaled to start moving again on the uneven path. The mother grumbled at her headstrong daughter. They would reach the town shortly and their way was safe from the typical rift raft that tended to prey on travelers.

His feet were not made of stone but at that moment they felt of it the moment he cast his eyes on her; they were now fixed in place. If he were human he'd suspect that he had seen a ghost but his vision was perfect as was his state of mind. The frail outline of the human he saw was true image of his lost love, his brother would attest to it as well when he saw her.

She'd be in his audience in less than a day, her sister anyways, in the next batch for his review. He'd invite her to stay but he knew her mind was already set against him by the tone of her voice and her clear opinion of what was happening. A soft hiss passed over his lips. He'd need to appeal to her womanly desires; woo and court her if he must.

Never had he felt a sense of urgency in the last century as he did in that moment. For all his cunning and intelligence this was the one task that couldn't be taken lightly nor could he fail. He had purpose now. His feet released him from that place to usher him back to his home in several bounds. He'd speak to no one about his discovery that night.

Him and his brother were in their seats, his fingers tapping once again on the armrest, this time impatiently. There was a chance that her mother would deem her unworthy of attending but seeing as she'd wished to be done with this… no she'd keep her near.

* * *

"You seem preoccupied brother. Should we send them away without bothering so you can get on with your moping about?" Stefan's voice was low, not even the few of their kind that were present could hear. "Let us proceed with it then." The last twenty four hours he'd played out every scenario that could happen but deep down he knew it was for not. Her aptitude, as pleasing as it was to witness it with her mother, was regal but in his presence should it crumble in fear of him it would take much to fix.

He kept his gaze lowered as the women proceeded in and stood where they were instructed to. Their families stood quietly behind them a little distance away. He quickly caught sight of the young sister, she had been cleaned within an inch of her life; her skin nearly scrubbed raw and her hair meticulously styled. Behind her was her mother, a woman hardened over the years and by the loss of her husband. There standing behind her was his prize. His gaze albeit fast gathered in her full appearance. He heard his brother give a small 'oh', when he saw her. The corner of his lip twitched up just a bit and unseen by all those present, now was the time.

His brother started speaking to the small gathering, "Thank you all for taking the time and coming." not even bothering to rise from his place.

Vladimir looked up at the women, many of them were already trembling at the sight of his crimson gaze; the rest followed suit when he stood to adjusted his jacket and approached them. They didn't need to fear him, they were safe from his blood lust; he saw to it earlier that day, not that he'd take any of them in this setting. He didn't exercise the use of his speed in this instance as he approached them; no need to send them running for the door, he attempted to be as welcoming as he could. Starting at one end of the line, as if he were inspecting a regiment of soldiers, he slowly paced down it. The sounds of disappointment as each maiden was passed were heard by all in the room. Hundreds had come before them, a life of security was not only being offered to the one, but her family as well for generations to come. Breaths were being held and released in anticipation as the sound of each of his paces was heard until he stopped in front of the sister of whom he sought. Up close he noticed how truly young she was; it explained the sobbing he heard from her the night before. Why she thought she'd be desirably to him he didn't care to know; he didn't want a child. His shoulders turned towards her and her eyes widened. She was brave to look him directly, her mother must have instructed her to show no fear but there were other signs that he picked up on that gave her away. He leaned in to her, inches from her shoulder that was covered in a frilly lace, and inhaled. All the cleaners in the world couldn't erase the smell of the horse she rode in on. "How old are you child?" There was a long silence from the maidens trembling lips before she mouthed the number eighteen. He wasn't amused with her timidness and hoped her sister didn't share the trait. He centered himself in front of her, his face inches away from hers to look her in the eye. "Do I frighten you little one?" The whole room stopped breathing when she collapsed to his feet. He didn't touch her but took a step back as an abrupt cry came from the crowd as her mother made herself known and violently pushed her way though. "Dominique!"

He noticed no movement from the one he desired. "I can assure you madam she is unharmed, only startled." The woman at his feet cradling her youngest only could nod and kept herself respectfully silent in his presence. "Your other daughter madam, call her forward." The woman was clearly still too overwhelmed to obey his command. If she had been a servant of his her veins would already be spilling forth but her daughter didn't need to see the monster showing his true colors, just yet. "I see then."

He directed his attention back to the gathering and found her watching him. His tongue swiped over his teeth, the name he longed to use was no more and as he keep this eyes on her he pledged to himself that he'd never address her by it. "Jacqueline, please step forward."

The use of her name startled the crowd. He'd never address a human by their name let alone be polite in asking them to do anything; it was always a command. There were gasps as she moved forward and people parted the way as soon as they realized she was in their vicinity. He was right, she was a replica and his brother was silently at his side in an instant to get a closer look for himself. She didn't rush nor did she purposely delay her movements. He was already pleased at her show of confidence and courage when she stepped past her mother, who was cradling her sister, to stand before him.

"You're a myth." She clearly stated without any apprehension.

He grinned at himself, she had the spirit he desired. "I'm looking at ghost reborn into flesh." The crowd broke into a hushed fury of specializations. He raised his hand, palm up, to beckon hers. Her brow creased momentarily but having had listened to what her mother had been instructing her little sister, she quickly realized that if she was to refuse him in front of this audience it would be deadly for all of them. "Come with me." She raised her hand and placed her four digits lightly in the offered hand. She, like her sister, looked him directly in the eye but there was no signs of fear within her, none he could detect with his senses. "Brother, please see that her family is looked after." He pulled his gaze from her and addressed the crowd, "Should any harm come to them, death will be a welcomed relief." then looked back to her. Her silence worried him, he'd expected some form of gratitude by now; did she hate him that much or was the weight of her selection too much and she was contemplating his refusal. "Everyone is dismissed." His free hand dismissed the crowd of hopefuls and they started leaving the place; not wishing to displease him. He raised the hand that held hers and slowly lead her to where he was earlier seated. A hiss to his left broke his attention. It was an act of treason to act out of place in his court; especially towards the human that had took him half an immortal lifetime to find. Vladimir glanced between the two women, Jacqueline would perish at her hands in seconds. There was a moment, his eye caught it, the looks between the two women that cemented his decision of her. Jacqueline's brow twitched up, gave the woman a huff while raising her chin up slightly; the action placing the threat beneath her.

Stephan was between the two women in a quarter of a second, "Clara. My sweet," Vladimir backed Jacqueline away slowly, a jealous immortal was unpredictable he wasn't about to take any chances with her as he suspected what his brother was about to do. "Why the apprehension?" Every eye was on the two, mortal and immortal. "You have nothing to fear." Stephan pressed each if his palms to Clara's cheeks and leaned in as if he was about to grace her lips with a reassuring kiss. "But me." The jolt of Stephan's hands was quick and the sound of the cracking metal that resulted echoed in the room. A scream from the revived Dominique then echoed along with the hushed pleas from her mother to quiet down. The torso of the woman fell before the ancient and he threw her head across the room to the open fire where it burst into a plume of purple smoke. "I was getting tired of her anyway." He turned to his brother, gave a curt nod and left. The rest of the witnesses filed out quickly to leave them. An attendant hurried to fetch the mother and sister to usher them to a room in the castle.

When the last one was out of the room Jacqueline dared to part her lips again, "Who was she?" A courtesan he replied to her, "Oh..." she looked at the fallen woman. No blood, nothing that would have indicated that it was nothing more than ever stone. Her hand was tugged on and she obediently moved to allow the mythical being to lead her away.

Her anxiety rose with every step, each doorway passed and with each glance she noticed he gave her. Her outward appearance was steady but her thoughts were ripping through her mind with a wild rage. She recalled all that her mother told her young sister and in essence it was 'Do as your told.', but that wasn't who she was and she then heard her fathers voice advising her from when she was a child, 'Be who you are.'. His words, spoken long ago still rang true to her but did they apply to this situation? In her daze of thoughts she awoke a little startled to find herself with in a room. Her hand was released by him and he just looked at her. "What is it that you want?" She asked.

Vladimir wanted so much at this moment; a taste of her blood, a kiss from her lips, her to say his name as he once heard it so long ago. From all his experiences with the opposite sex he knew one thing was true; forcing them to do anything would have the opposite effect. He had decide that lies were beneath him as well; he needed her to trust him implicitly. When the moment came when she was to be truly his, there could be no doubt present in her thoughts or his eternity would be lost. She already did please him with her courage and confidence thus far. He stepped close to her to raise her chin up slightly and pressed his lips to her cheek before backing off. "Nothing."

"All this for nothing, I don't believe you." The crease in her brow was threatening to become a permanent feature at this rate. She was clearly upset and he attempted to placate her anger.

"Believe me Jacqueline, I desire nothing from you but I do request that you not try to leave." His swift hand caught a lock of her hair; the colour although lacked the brilliance of that of an immortal was an exact match to his lost love. "Do you fear me?"

The question was a trick she thought. "Do you mean, do I fear death." She recalled her father telling her stories of these beings and from what she had seen with her own eyes she knew she was looking at death. Death was handsome and it had picked her. "I don't fear you." She said with some edge to her voice as if she meant it. He grinned and dropped the lock of hair he had twisted in his fingers.

"Delightful. Now if you can stop hating me and attempt trust me that would help things move along." He was still inches from her and had no intention of moving regardless of her opposition to him being there.

"I don't hate you but moving things along doesn't sound like something I'm about to do." He imagined how it'd be if she would have fallen into his arms and he could have ended her humanity in a matter of days, weeks tops but this seemed to give him more sport. Her honesty in refusing him was better than her complete acceptance of him; she wasn't hiding who she was.

"Well then I'll leave you to your servant; she will see to all your needs." He leaned into her, she remained rigid despite the intrusion into her personal space, to inhale her scent. He toyed with the idea of gracing her with a kiss if not on her cheek then her hand; but decided against it as to not stir the monster within him. "Good night." He righted himself, turned on his heel and left her.

The servant that was waiting dipped down reverently as his stepped before her, "Madam, you have your work to tend to." then proceeded to go. He stopped around the corner to listen.

"What can I get you for your evening meal?" The old woman's kept voice low, she knew this was to be her masters bride.

"I'm not hungry." Jacqueline was upset.

"It's still early and you need to eat. Our cook is quite good and is awaiting your orders 'mlady."

"I said I'm not hungry. Are you deaf or did he press you to feed me."

"No no, nothing like that. Alright then, you will have a healthy appetite in the morning. I'll start a bath for you."

"No, I'm not getting bathed by a strange woman." She was angry now.

"I'll leave if I must but you need to bath. The masters have a keen sense of smell and even I can smell the horse on you. It's a wonder that..." She quieted herself and he chuckled to himself.

"It's a wonder what? It's a wonder what...that he kept to himself that I stank of horse?" He pressed his lips together to suppress a laugh.

"They can hear you 'mlady." There was a long pause.

"I don't care."

"Are you sure I can't get some food up here for you?"

"I'm not hungry." There was an exasperated sigh; much like her mothers from the night before. He didn't care much for the servants frustrations to carry out her duties but he could use this for his amusement. He pushed off from his place and proceeded to go find his brother.

Vladimir closed the door behind him before Stephan started to speak. "Done her so soon, will your bride be waking in a few days brother? I didn't' hear any screaming, is she a quiet one?"

"Funny. You're almost as amusing as she is." He took a seat in a worn deep leather chair. "She's not being cooperative, she's determined to put me off." He shrugged.

"Why are you bothering? Change her and worry about taming the newborn with your charm."

"If I wanted a whore I would have stopped you from expediting Clara's time. I want," He paused. What did he want. She wasn't going to be his lost love...was he wrong all this time to be searching for her? He was never wrong. "to not have a newborn taking off my head or any other part of me I'm fond of. Conquering the human will take less time."

"Have you no sense of adventure?" Stephan scoffed and snorted.

"I do. I will be breaking her, and she being so fragile it'd take more skill than taming a newborn."

The brothers talked through the night.

At first light, Vladimir went to fetch the woman and as he approached he heard the servants voice first. "That's all that there is to wear and you will wear it."

"I will not. Where are my things from the INN? You'd think they'd be fetched for us by now."

"The Innkeeper's wife packed them herself and sent them last night for you and your family. They are being washed to rid them of the stench."

"There was nothing smelly about my clothes and I want them instead of this frock." More anger from the servant; he could hear her aging.

"Can you please finish getting dressed and eat something child? It's getting late and you may be called on."

"I'm not hungry and I'm not letting myself be seen in this."

He tapped on the door but to the occupants inside it thundered, and then allowed himself in. He wasn't about to ask permission from a human to be allowed anywhere in his home. He observed her and withheld the compliment that was at the tip of his tongue. The servant backed away slowly and he looked over to the untouched food that was brought her and frowned slightly.

"Have you anything positive to say this morning?"

Jacqueline frowned and shifted her weight a few times. "I like how my hair was done for me because clearly I'm incapable of doing it now." She glared at the servant.

Vladimir shook his head, "So close. We will work on that." he raised his hand. "Come."

She shifted her weight and raised her hand to place in his. Perhaps she did it in the prospects of being let out of the room to go see her mother; he didn't know but he was pleased she didn't put up a fight. He lead her to where his brother was sitting and observing a meeting and guided her to sit on the step before his place where he seated himself.

Jacqueline sat with her hands clasped and her head lowered; she was visibly upset but he didn't' care.

"Is she now your pet brother?" His brother mumbled low so she couldn't hear. "I'm needing to end her hunger strike." Was all he said on the matter. The two of them listened in on the human's council meeting with little interest. Jacqueline only stirred and lifted her head when someone entered the room to bring the men before them water or some document, only to lower it when she didn't see who she desired. There was a heated discussion over the lack of visitors to their region and the men were debating for hours about what should be done about it. The idea of a visitors center, advertising, and even a new lodge were debated. A long sigh caught Vladimir's attention and he looked down to her to see her repeatedly shaking her head. "Are they all wrong woman?"

She scoffed and shrugged a shoulder. "Yes."

He didn't press her for more input as to what she was thinking but only clapped his hands and the men fell silent. "Do share why you think the men of this town are failing to solve this issue."

She looked up to them, not bothering to look at the man seated up above her. "Have any of you ever traveled the main road to here lately? I'm suspecting you haven't because if you did you would have immediately noticed how riddled with potholes it is. There are low branches everywhere and its poorly lit. No one who has traveled that road here would go on it again after they leave and never mind those buses that the tourists ride on; they'd never make it. Fix the road and send letters to the travel companies saying you did with pictures of the town. There is enough here to see without building a thing." She lowered her head and sighed again. He was pleased with her but didn't say a thing. The men continued their meeting until lunch was announced; they'd leave and be back afterwards.

Jacqueline looked at her hands and fingers the pattern on the dress she was obliged to wear; she felt her stomach protesting it's emptiness. Her back developed an ache from sitting on the stone unmoving. The brothers, from what she gathered, were talking on and off but she couldn't hear what of. She had been, while listening to the meeting, debating to ask permission to leave her place and go back to her room. It did occur to her that her mother would be upset by her behaviour thus far, but again, she wanted no part in this stunt.

"Are you hungry yet?" His voice was quiet, she nearly missed it while mulling in her thoughts. She felt like he was mocking her. "No."

"Very well." He didn't sound angry and that might have angered her even more. She questioned why he didn't care, why he wanted her to remain at the foot of his chair. Was this what all those women that came before her were seeking she asked herself; there had to be more. She doubted that this was what her sister had envisioned.

Vladimir kept watching her in the corner of his eye, watching her shift around uncomfortably and noting her actions when people entered. He also listened to the grumbles of her stomach and noticed her gradual loss of posture as she started weakening. His brother didn't ask about her but he did make a joke to his brother, if he were to wed her, he would also get a mother in law. Vladimir wasn't amused with the prospect of that but thankfully, he considered, the woman was old and would die soon. The men came back into the room, after a considerable break, and went back to their discussions. Jacqueline lifted her head and dropped it back down with another sigh when she noticed it was just them.

Several more hours passed and then men filed out for the day; she nearly didn't notice them leaving as she was still lost in her thoughts. "Jacqueline?" Now, she thought, she was hallucinating about her mother calling her. She shook her head and looked up to see her mother standing there. She would have gotten up, if he'd of let her, but her legs were stiff. "I'm going home, did you want anything Jacqueline?"

Her lips were dry, why didn't she at least drink anything she thought. "I suppose bringing me with you is not an option?" She looked up to look at her mother who appeared concerned.

"We will be gone about a week or less and I hope you'll not make a nuisance of yourself and be a gracious guest."

Jacqueline scoffed at the notion. She knew she wasn't a guest but a prisoner in this place and her mother brought her here. Her voice was dry. "Safe journey and I hope I'll still be alive on your return mother."

Her mother gritted her teeth and grumbled as she bowed to the creature that had taken claim to her daughter and left.

Jacqueline closed her eyes and went back to her meditations without even looking at him. She in her many internal arguments debated breaking down and crying but then she reasoned that he'd see though the rouse and make her, or worse, her family suffer for it. She felt her body lose more strength and she slump further. He wasn't going to let her perish, not after waiting for so long to find the image of his lost queen but who knew, he might have been even that arrogant and confident he'd find another.

"Up" his voice commanded. She lifted her chin and considered snapping at him for his mistreatment of her but stayed silent. His extended hand was lowered to her and she took it. She squeezed it tightly, using it to aide her getting up from her spot but her legs quickly failed her and the room went monetarily dark.

Vladimir waited for Jacqueline to open her eyes and find her bearings before he spoke, "You will now eat and stop this foolishness" and started walking at a slowed pace back to her room.

She realized she was being carried. "I can walk."

"You're famished and you can't even stand." He grinned down to her. "Besides, you weigh nothing to me and I prefer having you close to me."

She frowned.

The door to her room was opened for them and her aide was nowhere to be seen. She smelled the food before she saw it and her stomach grumbled loudly for it. He took her to the table that only had one chair and sat down on it and positioned her on his leg. He held her snugly to him, pinning her arm to her side with his one arm and with his other hand picked up the fork.

Jacqueline pressed her lips flatly together, she saw what he was going to do and wasn't impressed at the thought of being fed like a child. "I can feed myself."

He moved the fork around to poke at the various things presented. He was familiar with how humans in the day ate; he himself recalls using his hands at meals but these were modern times and eating was slightly more dignified. He decided on the the softer item, a potato, poked it and presented it to her. Her lips quivered as he tilted his head, amused at her momentary uncertainty. She was too tired and starved to keep up her protest and opened her mouth just wide enough to take the potato off the tines of the fork. This repeated several times until her stomach fell into a quiet hush.

He didn't care for how humans ate, or the sounds they made while eating but her slow and careful chewing; for his benefit, didn't completely disgust him.

"Do you want to have anything?" Her head nodded to the plate that was half emptied. "I don't think I can finish it all myself."

"No." He set the fork down and released her arm that he had pinned to her side and picked up the thin stemmed flute of wine and handed it to her. She took it and sipped it tentatively, her eyes widened and down it all went.

"That was good." She looked at the emptied glass in her hand, "Oh no, I shouldn't have drank all that." and set the glass down.

He knew the effect alcohol had on humans all too well. "Why not? It was good wasn't it." He watched her cheeks pink up slightly. "I see. Lovely." She blushed a little harder at her oversight and his compliment.

"Why not?" She picked up the fork and continued to eat.

"I don't eat food." His answer was short.

She lowered the bite she was about to take. Her voice was hushed and a little disappointed. "The stories were true."

"Stories are stories." He waved a dismissive hand. "Tell me your stories and I'll dispel the lies you've been told." He liked her talking, talking was good progress. In the privacy of her room he didn't need to uphold his position of authority.

Her eyes lowered and she took the waiting bite. Her cheeks were still mildly flushed when she spoke. "Turn into a bat at will?"

His eyes glistened, he was amused. "Stephan started that one as a joke. He will find it funny that it's still going around. No. We don't change our forms."

Her eyes searched the plate and she speared a carrot. She thought about asking about his diet but didn't want to offend him or upset herself thinking about it. "How old are you?"

His fingers pressed into her side carefully, shifting her in closer from where she had drifted off slightly. "Over a thousand, under two. The calendars have changed a few times." His free hand picked up the wine bottle that was sitting in a bucket of ice at the side of the table and he poured some more into her emptied glass. He moved the glass close to her hand offering it to her after he set the bottle back into its place. "How old are you?"

She side eyed him and took the glass, "Twenty eight." and drank.

"You're not too old, I think I was mid thirties..." His gaze drifted off to the doorway and the hand on her waist clenched her more firmly.

She looked at him sharply, not only for how tightly he was holding her but what his answer may have be hinting to. Jacqueline completion went pale despite the wine in her system. "Mid thirties what?...oh..."

"Enter!"

She jumped, startled at his abrupt change of volume. The door opened and her aide poked her head in first and then came in holding a bowl of ice that contained a covered dish. "Apologies for the interruption 'mlady, this took some time to find." She set it down and quickly left them without so much as a second look.

His hand glided over to the lid to lift it to reveal a frozen lump of gelato; he guessed. His fingers picked up the little spoon and took a portion of it and he brought it to his nose to smell it, "It's not too awful." and then offered it to her.

She was timid again about opening her mouth to the offering of food even though her hand was free to take the spoon from him. Her lips parted as she leaned forward to take the iced morsel into her mouth and as she sat back she closed her eyes as it melted in her mouth. Her stiffened posture had eased slightly , something the wine didn't do earlier, and when her eyes opened back up there was a hint of sadness within them. "Delicious."

He watched her reaction, felt not only her body but noted the distance in her eyes. "Why so sad all of a sudden?" He set the spoon down and guided her chin so she'd look at him. She pursed her lips, how he wanted to taste them even with the hints of food on them and to ease her distress.

"I remember when I first had that, I was with my father on a trip." There was such sadness in her eyes. "He died, murdered, shortly after… I've hadn't had it since." Her lips quivered. "Only my mother knew that so its rather strange that someone went looking for it specifically." She frowned, her mother had no doubt been questioned before she left and it made her uneasy again not knowing what she said. His finger rose up to her lip to brush past it; he would kiss her one day, but not today.

She picked up the spoon and surprised herself when she offered it to him, "I'd like some more if you want to…" His hand cupped hers carefully as he took the utensil from her. "I want to."

The rest of the night continued until every bit of food was eaten and all the wine was very slowly drunk. There were moments of many questions being asked and answered and several moments of them sitting silently. It was well past midnight when Jacqueline yawned and started looking over at her bed timidly. Vladimir's gestures and subtle comments didn't go unnoticed by Jacqueline during the night and she wasn't sure what he was expecting from her or what her new 'duties' entailed.

"I will be taking my leave." Vladimir rose from where he was now seated and she rose up to see him out. He paused for a moment and approached her to take her hand and kiss the back of it. He turned her palm up to run his fingers on it and to her wrist to feel her pulse. What that simple little gesture did to her made her blush again as her heart went racing off. He grinned to himself at her response. "Good sleep."

The door closed and she was alone. She raised the hand he took and just looked at it strangely and asked herself what the hell her problem was; her cheeks were still flushed. She shook her head and peeled her dress off and changed for bed.

* * *

As you can see the above was not beta'ed.


	2. Chapter 2

His discontentment was evident to all that had seen him before she came and now with her sitting at his feet; he was jubilant.

* * *

He did go fetch her the next morning and found her sitting at the little table; her breakfast was half eaten. He'd call it a hurdle but it was so petty of a victory that it wasn't worth keeping track of. She rose to her feet and curtsied to him; he observed her clothing, it wasn't what was provided for her but her own that she had brought, it covered far too much of her chest he thought. He'd considered ordering her to change into something more befitting of her new stature and in to something that he would enjoy seeing more of exposed skin. "Come." He raised his hand and she took it silently to be lead out of her room.

When he arrived at his place there was cushion where he had intended her to sit. "And this?" Stephan, who was already seated, looked at it and then to his brother, "She is fail brother and if you damage her I'd never hear the end of it."

She waited to be allowed to sit and he allowed it. She sat with her legs off to the side and set her hands in her lap; perfectly still and with posture, her head lowered and eyes to the ground before her. The men weren't there today and the room was still except for her heart beating in her ears occasionally and her quiet breaths. The brothers above her talked, she could hear them a little better but still couldn't hear what they were speaking of. When they moved to shift their position she'd hoped that it was to leave the place but no such thing happened. Her boredom ensued and she was glad she wasn't preoccupied with being hungry as that made the time go by even more slowly.

Her mind drifted off to the previous days events. As much as she liked the time she spent with him; being fed by his hand was, she considered, incredibly intimate. She had decided the action was lost on her though. She did learn a great deal from him, what she dared to ask him about but with her own inhibitions getting in the way there was much she still wanted to know. He, in a twisted way, was family but after several generations passing she didn't think the normal rules applied anymore. What would her father wish of her, that was the only question she desperately wanted to know. Being herself had gotten her this far, two days anyway, not killed and she wasn't sure how long her state of living would go on. Of the questions she failed to ask the night before was her continued longevity. The rumors they heard at the INN were that the bride, she frowned, would become or changed to be like them. She dreaded the thought when she recalled the stories they told; that were passed down several decades of when the brothers took one of the townspeople and gifted them with immortality. The screams, they said, could be heard for miles as the souls were ripped away from the chosen. They would only choose from those that wished to be picked from so there was no animosity from the people towards them.

"Jacqueline, are you alright?" She looked up to his crimson gaze on her, he was a handsome monster. His eyes didn't frighten her in the slightest as she was prepared to see them by her father so long ago.

"I'm fine thank you." She forced a smile as her mind pictured him killing someone. His look tensed; he saw the lie. She looked back to the ground and felt her brow crease in worry, 'That's it, I'm a goner.' she thought. She then noticed the pounding in her chest had increased and that's what tipped him off to her distress. He could hear her, yes, the servant was being truthful with her.

What was she thinking of, yes, her demise for all to hear but at the expense of being immortal, was it worth it? She, her mother and sister weren't so badly off; they lived comfortably so the promise of worldly goods wasn't as much of a draw, at least she didn't think it was. Her father saw to it that each of them had enough to live on even if they weren't selected or found a husband to provide for them. Was it the status of having the selected in your family; she didn't care for such things as they were petty in her opinion.

The sound of an aid broke her thoughts, it was her attendant telling her that noon meal was ready.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her with hint of amusement in his voice. Before she considered rising to go, she turned to look up at him. "A little bit." He stood from his place and offered his hand for her to take so she could rise up. Satisfied she could walk and not be carried off, he graced the back of her hand with a kiss. "Return back here when you are finished." She followed the old woman to different room in the castle, a sitting room of sorts and took her meal. The old woman told her that her mother had arrived safely back at home and all was well. The news didn't' strike her as good or bad as he would have seen to her safety on the journey.

She made her way back to the where she was told to be and noticed that the brothers were not there. Could they be having their lunch; she didn't want to think about it. She sat back down in her 'place' and waited. An hour or so might have passed but she wasn't sure. She kept her posture rigid but closed her eyes to listen for anything or anyone. Voices approached and she remained still as the people entered. There were people, she could tell by their voices. Vladimir and his brother spoke so smoothly like a song being sung without music. Even with the brothers not there, she had the feeling they wouldn't approach her too closely or address her so she remained unmoving with her eyes closed.

"Is that her?"

"Yes, or at least I think it is."

"She's catatonic, is she transitioning like that? That's the second or third stage isn't it?"

"I don't know. She doesn't look like she's in pain."

"It must be the second, she doesn't look any more prettier than when she arrived. Look at what she's wearing. You'd think if she was about to wake that they'd have her dressed for the occasion."

"No, it looks like her common clothes. He wouldn't leave her unattended if she were vulnerable."

Jacqueline felt ill at what they were saying and opened her eyes, startling them.

"Correct. I wouldn't leave her." Vladimir dropped from the ceiling behind the women. He hit the floor behind them so silently. They were still startled when she initially opened her eyes and then when he spoke behind them they were flat out panicked. He ordered them out angrily and they were apologizing profusely every step of the way.

Jacqueline felt the tears welling up in her eyes but refused to let them fall for what she just heard. "I understand." was all she could say; it was the answer to his silent question.

"I'm glad we cleared that up then." Less than half a day he mused, this would be too easy he thought. He noted that she didn't flinch when he had made himself known; a weaker spirit would have feared the entry from above. He took his place and he noticed her chin started to drift down. "Chin up woman. You bow to no one."

The silence of the next several hours was deafening to her. Even with her eyes open Jacqueline's mind wandered off as she listened to the brothers mumble. How long would this go on she thought, is this what they do day after day, it would be maddening to her. It might not be so bad if she was talked to or at least be able to listen to something, anything, but then again, she was only still a lowly human in his eyes and even though she was favored, she was nothing.

She watched people enter and leave and she wondered if it was to see her or pay homage to them but then realized that they were addressing the brothers, bringing them news that she herself couldn't hear. They didn't reply to any of them. One man did come and held up a letter; Stephan moved suddenly, almost vanishing. Her lips parted slightly, for a needed intake of air, when he went to retrieve it and was back sitting in his place in less than a fraction of a moment. The aged paper in his hands crinkled as they looked at it, she pictured them looking at it as she wouldn't dare to turn around; she wondered what it said. The man that brought it remained and nodded to them after what she guessed they signaled him to leave or approved what was written on it.

So many questions continued to be asked and that many and more would remain unanswered as long as she sat in her place at his feet. Her mind kept wanting to go back to the stories she's heard of the brothers no matter how much she protested it. The stories mentioned that there was biting. Her mind paused on that thought; she knew she didn't want to be bitten in to for any reason, especially when the result would have her screaming for all to hear. The brothers silenced and it was then she felt her heart racing again. Deep breaths. They resumed their talking and she internally sighed in relief. If anyone was near enough, to look upon her they'd see the weight of the world slowly setting itself on her shoulders, a weight she didn't wish to have the burden of. She shifted her weight slightly, thankful that there was something soft beneath her today as her back wasn't protesting her stillness as much.

He asked her not to leave and with her mother gone she thought if she should tempt it, what would happen anyway? He'd punish her? She was already slated to die in a way so there was no difference, better her saying when that happened than it being at the whim of a monster. Why in the heavens did he have to be so attractive and charming to her in private. If he was consistently mean to her she could bring herself to hate him and flee but after last night… She looked at the hand he took, still keeping her head raised, and made the motion he did on it with her finger. No effect.

"Its settled then." Vladimir stood up and rather than helping her up he reached down and picked Jacqueline up and carried her off in his arms.

"My legs are fine." she whispered to him as he whisked her through the passageways.

When she realized their speed she leaned into him sharply, grabbing hold of his shirt, closing her eyes tightly. When she could no longer feel the wind on her cheek she opened her eyes to see that they were back in her room. Looking up to him she saw his devilish grin and released her fingers. "Too fast for my liking."

He still held her in his arms. "Yes. Your legs are fine as well as your arms and your chest which you so cruelly deprived me of today. Her cheeks flushed slightly. "Very nice to see that you don't need wine in you for that to happen."

Why did he have to be so different with her in private. "Are you going to put me down now?"

He smirked and raised his brow. "No. Like I said the other night, I like having you near." He moved swiftly to sit and kept his arms around her snugly. "I'll let you go, if you wish, if you tell me what you were thinking when you told me you were fine."

"Oh. That." She debated what was worse, telling him what it was or having him hold her until bed time. What if he didn't let go, he was more than capable of holding her until the morning.

The lump in her throat was hard to swallow but she gathered what little bit of bravery she had. "I was thinking, or wondering what happens...they say it's quite painful when a persons soul is being ripped away from them." When she heard herself say it she instantly regretted it, she realized how utterly stupid she sounded.

His brow raised and he made no motion in letting her go. "Is that a question or are you implying my kind are soulless?"

He allowed her to shift slightly, she figured she was going to be there for a while so she might as well get comfortable. "You asked what I was thinking and I told you."

"I see. So there are no questions about that or do you think that not asking will leave you better off?" He could feel her heart beating throughout her body and he swallowed back the venom that was begging to be used.

"I'm curious but I don't know if I want to know, or need to know. What does it matter..." Her brow crinkled as she frowned. "it's not like me knowing will make a difference in any of this."

He could see the fluid in her eyes gathering and her body weakened. "You should know Jacqueline, if for anything just to understand." His hand brushed back a bit if her hair from her face. Hopelessness was written all over her face. "We don't lose our souls but it does hurt." He tipped her chin up so she was looking at him and he could gauge her reaction. "I wish it didn't but there isn't anything that can be done about it. I recall begging for death and the devil himself to take me to end my peril but the pain did eventually pass." She didn't seem convinced or relieved. "I'm not going to make any promises to you Jacqueline, none that I may have to break."

Her body weakened further. Her eyes dropped and her head found a place to rest on his shoulder. He kept holding her, not only for his own benefit but she didn't show any inclination of wanting to be released. He considered her earlier concerns, there was nothing he could do about it, it was what it was. Her body further relaxed in his arms and when he looked down at her again she appeared to be sleeping. Her fingers were grasping his shirt and her short breaths were warming him though the layers of fabric. He grinned, he wished he could kiss her like this but he wouldn't risk the temptation of needing to take it further. His eyes stayed lowered to watch her, he felt that he could hold her for some time if she remained this way. He looked over to where she'd normally sleep. He could bring her there, she might be more comfortable but to put her down and not join her would be difficult. Patience, it's what he still needed to have now more than ever if he was to get what he truly desired. She let out a deep sigh and turned into him more; exposing the delicate length of her neck. His eyes fixated on the pulsing vein just beneath the surface of her skin and he swallowed back the pooling venom. He was well sated in that respect but even so, the thirst that ruled him was always willing to be quenched. He'd never have shown this much restraint with any human in his long history, not like this. "Papa" Jacqueline whispered and then fell silent. Recalling what he had seen the few nights before and at dinner last night he realized that she not only adored her father but missed him dearly. If he had to guess, he'd surmise that she was his daughter and he raised her and not the mother. He grinned at himself again; a valuable clue and chuckled softly. No human man could or would measure up for her; women her age would be already having their second or third child by now. Her father had unknowingly done him a great favour by setting the proverbial bar so high that only he as an immortal could reach. "I don't like him papa, he smells and is fat." Vladimir bit softly down on his lip to suppress a laugh.

He heard Jacqueline dinner being brought before the smell of it reached the room; he'd have to wake her.

He kept his voice low so he wouldn't startle her, "Jacqueline?" and shook her gently. She yawned deeply and how he wished she wasn't so covered up, and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and then frowned when she realized where she was.

"You're still holding me." She motioned to be allowed up and he settled her beside him; she was still groggy and irritated. "How long as I out?"

"You fell asleep on me so I didn't see the need to put you down, and it was only a little under two hours." He was still grinning at her. "So who was the fat one and smelled to you? You didn't say much after that."

Jacqueline faced flushed deeply not about the obvious question but what her dream morphed into after that. "He was the butchers son. When I first met him he had shi... dirt on his hands and when I refused him he called me stuck up."

"That can't be the whole story." He straightened out his attire as the door to Jacqueline's room was opened and a cart with her dinner was wheeled inside. The servant glanced to them but continued to set the items out and then left.

"Tell me, what was your response to that?"

"I said...basically" Jacqueline felt uneasy at the admission but it was the truth. "that I had a choice over what path I took in life and I didn't feel that trudging through animal filth for someone the size of a hog was one of them." Her brow creased again but he was amused. It didn't escape him that Jacqueline was upset over the fixed path she was now on wasn't what she was planning, but then again what mortal would have plan this.

"Go eat your dinner before it gets cold." He watched her rise from where she was and go sit. Vladimir stayed quiet and let her eat in silence.

Jacqueline was uneasy as she ate; the cook had prepared something she enjoyed. All the meals she's had thus far all felt like they were her last meals.

"Was it not good Jacqueline? You didn't seem to enjoy it?"

She looked to where he was still sitting. "It was perfect, one of my favorites again. Did you ask him to do that?"

"I don't ask them to do anything, I don't speak to servants or those beneath me in idle conversation."

"Oh..." She fell silent. Perhaps she wasn't as beneath him as she thought.

"They do what they do to please me. I require nothing from them but with you here they see an opportunity to appease me though you."

"Wonderful. I'm being used." The statement slipped out of her mouth before her brain had a chance to filter it for it's appropriateness. "Damn," her hand shot up to her mouth. "I shouldn't have said it that way."

Vladimir just looked at her in tender admiration. "It's the truth. From you that's all I wish to hear. If you're done eating Jacqueline, you can come back here..." He watched her rise and approach him and sit down, not allowing her dress to even touch him. "So then after you refused him what did your father do?" Getting more insight into how Jacqueline was raised might gain him more clues about the woman.

Jacqueline looked as though she was searching back for the memory. "Father said that if I didn't think he was worth my time then he wasn't worth his." She shrugged dismissing the thought.

Vladimir still hated what Jacqueline was wearing, it was slowly grating on him and he wished could ask her to change. "Have you ever loved?"

Her heart picked up it's pace. "I don't know what you mean."

Vladimir sat back, crossing one leg over the other and crossed his arms; a lengthy finger tapping his lip. "Yes, I think you do."

Jacqueline side eyed him, "No," her fingers knotted together. "I haven't I guess."

"That's a tragedy, I suspect you'd have made someone very happy."

She couldn't look at him, she didn't know or could guess where he was heading with this line of questioning. "You've loved, tell me what it's like."

He felt a deep pain within his chest recalling his lost wife. "It's all encompassing." His arms uncrossed as did his legs as he leaned towards her sharply, his voice deep and alluring. "It's intoxicating and worth several lifetimes to find again."

"Sounds like it's beyond anything I'm capable of, thank goodness I've never disappointed anyone by trying, I couldn't be that ruthless." She didn't want to look at him, she couldn't. She could feel how cold her heart was by saying something so unfeeling.

"You haven't met your equal or realized you have. Who knows, he might still be out there..."

Jacqueline still couldn't look at him even when he inched over to sit closer to her and leaned back. "Please change the subject?" She whispered; she didn't want her heart and it's shortcomings to be the topic of discussion anymore. The night was still young and she didn't want to be rude and ask him to leave even after sleeping on him for a few hours.

"What of, you decide." She could have sworn he was playing with her hair again; the back of her neck tingled.

"I can't figure out why I fell asleep on you earlier."

"I'd like to think it was because you were tired and felt safe to do so while I held you but even that would be arrogant of me." He mockingly sighed. "Pity that wasn't the real reason h'm? It's because of what I am Jacqueline, it's a tool for the hunt." He noticed her sudden uneasiness.

Her voice cracked slightly, "Hunt?" and she felt her insides tremble recalling the idea of her last meal earlier.

Vladimir kept his tone unremarkable to not further alarm her. "Like the other abilities you've seen, they are all in the same." He slipped his hand around her waist and tugged her still ridged firm in under his arm. He knew he was testing her comfort zone by the action. "Do you want me to show you?"

"I'm not sure, you're not going to hurt me are you?" Her nerves were getting tense.

"Trust me, if I wanted to hurt you I could of done so earlier while you were sleeping. Now, just sit there and breath normally."

She nodded, pressing her hands together and waited. She felt his chest rising and falling with hers but noticed he wasn't doing much else.

He watched her eyelids slowly dropping and grinned softly. His hand rose up as he kept breathing steadily on her, to gently coax her head to rest on his shoulder. His fingers lingered along the column of her throat to feel the steady pulsing of her heart on the vein there. It'd be too easy this way. His fingers lifted and he snapped them loudly to wake Jacqueline up.

"What did you do? I wasn't tired I'm sure of it." She looked puzzled for a second and tried to sit up but Vladimir's arm around her shoulder kept her by his side. She then watched him lick his pinky finger then move it towards her mouth.

"It won't harm you." She hesitated for a moment but her curiosity got the better of her and her lips cautiously parted.

Vladimir knew what effect his venom had on his victims, he used it to his advantage hundreds of times but Jacqueline wasn't one of the usual trollops he preyed on. She watched his eyes intently as his cold finger first touched her lip and then her tongue. Her lips suddenly closed around the digit and he could feel her tongue exploring it as her cheeks hollowed slightly. He was so taken back and holding himself perfectly still to not make any sudden movements and hurt her. He continued to remain that way when she removed her lips from his finger and quickly pressed them to his lips. His jaw was, thankfully, still clenched, his sharp teeth out of range of her tongue as it searched for more of his essence.

In a fraction of a second he envisioned his hand in Jacqueline hair, grabbing it roughly to force her head back, he could hear the bones in her neck cracking, feel his teeth in her flesh, and the glorious rush of her warm blood coating his throat. "No" Vladimir pulled away from her slightly but Jacqueline was under his spell. His anger grew not with her but with himself for what he had done to tempt her, but could do to her if he'd let the beast rule him; an angry growl built in his chest and Jacqueline pulled herself away. When her eyes opened to see his darkened spheres on her; sobriety hit her hard. "Back away slowly." He could see the terror her, hear her heart beating rapidly and it did nothing to help him sedate the monster within.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Vladimir I didn't, couldn't stop myself." Jacqueline felt the prickle in her eyes give way to warm tears. She backed herself away to the furthest possible end of the couch they shared, bringing her knees to her chest to hug her legs in tightly to her. She could still feel the warmth of his kiss swirling within her and his sweet taste on her lips mocking her. She wiped away the tears that were gathering on her cheeks. "My first kiss and it nearly gets me nearly killed." Her forehead fell into her knees and she wept.

Vladimir forced himself to remain perfectly still but when he head her speaking his name for the first time and the mention of his being her first kiss it moved him, and not the beast.

"Say it again, my name." He forced himself to look away from her, his eyes were still darkened and he didn't want to frighten her any more. Jacqueline spoke his name and even though her tears he heard the subtle hints in the accentuated letters from so long ago. He was brought back to a time when he'd hear it dozens of times, often in rapture. His whole being calmed suddenly and he was back in complete control. Jacqueline was still crying and that wasn't how he wished to leave her. "Jacqueline? Look at me." Her bloodshot eyes peeked up and she noticed the change and him calmed. "Why do you say my name that way when you hear everyone else saying it differently?" He made no motion for her to retreat from her position of safety.

Jacqueline kept herself balled up, she was still so upset with herself, how she behaved and her perceived brush with death. "Father said, if we were to ever need to address you, or your brother, directly in private that we enunciate your names properly as a sign of respect."

He couldn't stop grinning at her; she was so level headed even in a time of distress she remembered such a small detail. "It's a shame," he sat back, lacing his hands behind his head and stretching his legs out before him. "I never had the chance to meet your father. From what I've heard of him though you I think I'd have liked talking with him."

Jacqueline quickly realized the high praise her father had gotten. "He raised me, I mean, I was always with him and when we were traveling he was always talking to me, teaching me about the things he knew." She uncoiled herself and straightened out her dress. Finding a handkerchief she wiped off the last of the tears on her face. "I liked listening to whatever he told me; his voice was warm and he never yelled at me."

She was talking again, this was a good thing. He listened and wondered how much of his and his brothers history was passed down through this branch of his wife's ancestors because the attention to the detail of how he preferred his name said was somewhat extraordinary.

"What did your father do?" She was settling herself down and although he wasn't watching her directly he did watch her from the side of his eye and seeing the gradual change.

"He settled disputes, like a judge and he'd travel to the smaller villages and towns for it. I liked the traveling part, being hosted by different families. He'd always keep me with him, during the trials. They were mostly boring but he said he needed me there, " Jacqueline shook her head. "I never understood why but he also said that when the two parties in dispute saw me there it made them see him as one of them, not an out of touch official."

"I think he felt that having you there kept him honest with himself, grounding him, let him know that if he'd make an unfair decision someone he loved would see it." Vladimir turned his head slightly towards her. She gave a slight nod liking the reason and there was the hint of a smirk and her eyes warmed. Her look changed slightly as if she had a question but remained silent for a very long time before she spoke again, "Stages, they said stages?

Vladimir drew in a deep breath, "Are you sure you want to hear this? I don't want you getting upset again." She gave him a nod without looking at him. He could recall when his own body burned from so long ago no matter how much he tried to forget. "I wouldn't call them stages as much as notable events. Once the venom enters the bloodstream it spreads and that's when it's the worst. As it burns it changes the body from the inside out, repairing physical damage if there is any and eradicating the weakness; the burning takes the longest it's presence consistently there. Then there is the beautification that happens. Flaws are erased, the skin goes pale as the blood is consumed, hair thickens, nails get harder and sharper as well as teeth. Muscles also get firmer, stronger. Then the last part is when the burning finally starts to fade," He spoke slower, more quietly as he recalled this part more vividly. "first from your hands, feet, legs then arms. The fire leaves your mind your thoughts and as the very last of it slips away your heart stops beating and you are the perfect being." He took a long breath and let Jacqueline think about that as he once again tried to rid his mind of it.

"The screaming, I've heard there is screaming involved."

"There is, there can be. Some can go through it all without making a sound, depending how strong willed they are. Other will scream for a little bit until their voices give out. I was told I begged for death from God and the devil and then cursed heaven and hell equally and promised my revenge on them for not obeying me." He laughed lightly. "I don't see how I could do that now so it was all in vain I guess."

"They said vulnerable. What did they mean?" Her heart was racing again.

"Around us you are always vulnerable but I think what they meant that it's the only time that one is until it's done. Once awake, nothing but fire can harm us." He looked over at her, she was fidgeting. "I meant what I said earlier, I would not ever leave you vulnerable."

Her head twitched as if it was going to look at him but she stayed staring at the floor. "So whats stopping you then from…"

He pulled his gaze from her and looked up to the ceiling and rocked his feet back and forth on his heels. The movement did nothing for him but it, he found, calmed the humans around him when he didn't appear so still. In this instance he felt that it bought him some time in answering her. He could tell her that she wasn't ready. He could tell her that she would be more sedate afterwards and therefore more pliable by him. In truth it was still her heart he wanted, the one that still beat in her body to be his; before he stopped it for eternity. She wasn't ready to hear it, he wasn't ready to tell her. "You."

"Me?" Her shoulders slumped slightly before she shook her head and sat up. "There is nothing wrong with me.

"I never said there was Jacqueline, there is nothing about you that I find unsatisfactory. Is there something I should know that is?"

"No. No, if you can't see my defects then they were never there to begin with and people were wrong about them. You said venom?"

The purr he made made Jacqueline look at him suddenly, suspecting he was angered but it was the opposite. "You seemed to like it well enough." His head tilted to look at her and he winked at her. Her lips parted and she blushed suddenly. He knew then he'd miss that once she was immortal now, it was so revealing. "But I don't think that's what you meant." She was still watching him, wanting an answer. "He sat forward and faced her, he still had the amused look on his face when he opened his mouth and ran his tongue along his top teeth. "These are very sharp and what you tasted was my venom. When I can keep a better grasp on myself I may let you kiss me again, but until then," He smirked and her faded blush returned. "you will have to control yourself madam, we can't have you losing yourself and having you do to yourself what you find so repulsive"


End file.
